Gift Giving
Surprise a Friend - Send a Gift! Official Codename Blog A Gifting System was introduced on Sept 5, 2014. In the beginning, only Premium Items were offered, but since that time, Wrapped Event Gifts and Special Package Deals were included. Players who want to surprise their friends can buy Bush Bucks, Pet Packs, VIP Time, and Wrapped Event Gifts for them! To get started, you will just need to find Sasha in the Commons , and talk to her. She'll have an option in her dialogues to allow you to send gifts. Depending where you are in your progress within the Commons, you can find Sasha in one of four places: *If you have NOT built the Farmer's Market, she will be standing just to the right of the north entrance to The Commons. *If you have NOT built Sasha's house, she will be standing to the left of the Town Hall. *If you have built Sasha's house, and are at her party, she is to be found inside her house. *If you have already attended the party, Sasha will be found outside her front door. Gifting to Friends during Events During Events, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. Gift Giving Year-round Players can purchase and send gifts through Sasha year-round, as she is always in the Commons, even during non-events. Sending Gifts to friends works a little differently on different Game platforms. *'Non-friend sites: '''Type the name of the player you want to give a gift to in the dialogue box, as it appears in chat. Be sure to check for correct spelling. *'Friend sites:''' You choose from the list of friends you have that you want to give the gift to. When the store opens, make your gift selection. A new window will open, giving you the option of writing a short message. (up to 250 characters) Click "Send" Premium Gifts are available for purchase with bushbucks, or real cash. Receiving Gifts *When you receive a gift from a friend, a dialogue will pop up when signing on or refreshing the game. *If you accept the gift, the dialogue will close, and you will see a small present. Just click on the present to open. *If you prefer to wait to open the gift, just close the dialogue window (X at top right), then refresh the game when you are ready to receive it. *Gifts can contain random amounts of Power & Mana, so it's a good idea to have Mana and Power booster trinkets equipped. *When Receiving a gift, you have the option of writing a thank you note to the sender.(150 characters) Premium Items |name8=Wedding Cake Pack |desc8=Is someone you know getting married? Buy them a wedding cake pack. Comes with 100 bush bucks, a wedding cake ranch item, and 2 VIP Vouchers. Note that this item costs you bush bucks instead of being a separate purchased item |cost8= 200 Bush Bucks }} Category:The commons Category:The_Commons/Quests#Sasha.27s_Permanent_Residence.21